


[Podfic of] the fae came for me by ElZacharie

by In_Flagrante_Delicto



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Abduction, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Childhood Trauma, Fae & Fairies, I Hope This Is Okay, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, My First Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, kiwi6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Flagrante_Delicto/pseuds/In_Flagrante_Delicto
Summary: Magnus Burnsides was told never to trust an elf.





	[Podfic of] the fae came for me by ElZacharie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the fae came for me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031424) by [ElZacharie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElZacharie/pseuds/ElZacharie). 



> My first attempt at podficcing! The audio is a bit spotty at some points, and I need to figure out how to reduce plosives...
> 
> ElZacharie, I hope you like it (and sorry if I said your name wrong)!

Whole work streaming here (as a playlist):

Or, chapter 1:

Chapter 2:

If these don't work for you (maybe because you don't have Flash), the playlist is [here](https://kiwi6.com/playlists/36317-the-fae-came-for-me), chapter 1 is [here](http://kiwi6.com/file/aqppl6knwz) and chapter 2 is [here](http://kiwi6.com/file/3qpu5rsi0m).

Version on audiofic to come.

**Author's Note:**

> uhh... hopefully the parts where I stumbled over/mispronounced words weren't too obvious or annoying. for some reason, recording brought out the same problems in me that public speaking does. hmm.
> 
> Leave comments and kudos for ElZacharie [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031424/chapters/29806557).


End file.
